


palettes and yellow lamplight

by eruukat



Series: time flies like moonlight [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is in College, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is human, for pikoyuuma and for other ships, i doubt yall care but . just in case lol, i wasnt sure how clear that was in the fic, piko and gumi are roommates so thats why yuuma comes over after her test, please let me know if anything is off! i am always open to critique and suggestions, rated t for language iirc, so please keep an eye out for them!, thats the gist of it for the sake of this fic, this is the first time ive posted a vocaloid fic set in my main au !!, this will likely be part of a series of oneshots in the same universe, yuuma is on the autism spectrum so there are mentions of hyperfixating and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruukat/pseuds/eruukat
Summary: yuuma starts watching a lot of 'boyfriend does my makeup' challenge videos on youtube and piko isn't sure why. then it all clicks.
Relationships: Utatane Piko/VY2 Yuuma
Series: time flies like moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792513
Kudos: 5





	palettes and yellow lamplight

yuuma has never been much of a photo or selfie person, but ever since flower and gumi have started doing his makeup, piko has started getting a regular influx of selfies. very awkward selfies with unclear lighting for the most part, with the occasional mirror selfie, but they always bring a smile to his face. god, he has the cutest boyfriend in the entire world, and it makes him so happy to see yuuma becoming more confident.

then after a few months, yuuma also starts sending him a lot of makeup challenges. more specifically, a lot of "boyfriend does my makeup" videos? with a few videos of lgbtq couples doing each other's makeup as well, though those seem to be harder to find. piko doesn't think much of it until he receives texts saying,

yuuma 💖: ah so  
yuuma 💖: sorry if ive been bothering you lately

piko: with what? youve been fine, dont worry

yuuma 💖: flower said i should just ask instead of sending so many makeup videos

piko: thats fine, im okay with spam  
piko: i figured you were hyperfixating

yuuma 💖: am i......?  
yuuma 💖: huh  
yuuma 💖: i suppose i have been watching a lot of makeup stuff lately.......  
yuuma 💖: maybe flower was right

piko: probably, knowing her  
piko: right about?

yuuma 💖: ah,, by asking she meant i should just ask for you to do my makeup  
yuuma 💖: instead of hinting

it takes a minute of staring at his screen before it clicks. the boyfriend videos. hints. it makes sense now that the intent has been explained, but he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to figure that out on his own (especially since the hyperfixation option still hasn't been ruled out). 

piko: i didn't realize they were hints at all. i thought you were excited about finding your style

yuuma 💖: that... would make sense  
yuuma 💖: i wasnt sure how to ask since the others usually offer themselves.. so i thought sending videos would be the same thing as asking

piko: im. not sure how to tell you this but thats not the same thing  
piko: im not mad at all, but its better to ask an awkward question than to circle around something  
piko: you can ask me anything  
piko: 💖

yuuma 💖: ....💕💕  
yuuma 💖: thank you

piko: of course, any time dear

he stares at the blinking cursor for a bit before finally making himself hit send. god, he wishes he could just use pet names like a normal person without feeling stupid and mushy every single time, especially since he knows yuuma likes hearing stuff like that.

piko: feel free to swing by tonight any time after seven, gumi has a late online test but thats about it

yuuma 💖: see you then

"okay, so i'm doing your makeup, then you're doing mine, and both looks are up to the artist, right?" piko verifies.

yuuma gives a nod. "yes."

"alright, sounds good to me." piko leans over the coffee table for a minute to shuffle through his products, before asking, "no foundation?"

"no."

"would highlight feel too overwhelming, or....?"

he thinks about it for a minute, eyebrows creased. "i don't think so."

"we'll see later then. close your eyes,"

yuuma does as instructed and piko balances the eyeshadow palette in his lap, trying to see what color would fit his boyfriend's mood and outfit the best this afternoon. maybe a soft pink or orange to compliment the browns in his cardigan? warm tones would probably be best, but he isn't used to working with natural tones..... hm.

peach is a good starting tone for either, so it looks like that'll be their base. he dips the brush into the palette, taps it against the side to remove loose powder, then holds yuuma's face with his free hand. ....when did they start sitting so close? for a second, piko's subconscious tells him they're supposed to kiss, before he reminds himself that you don't have to be kissing someone to hold them. suddenly the atmosphere feels weirdly awkward, but not bad awkward? like.... good awkward, in that yuuma clearly trusts him and he's so pretty and piko suddenly doesn't know how to deal with that. he feels.. vulnerable maybe? or maybe it's intimate. 

"is something wrong?"

"your stupid face is what's wrong," piko mutters. "you're so fucking handsome, what the fuck."

yuuma frowns, like he's not sure how to express his reaction, much less with his eyes closed. "you too?"

he smiles a bit and lightly pokes his cheek with the other end of the eyeshadow brush. "is that a question or a statement?"

"you said it out of nowhere."

"some of us get embarrassed out of nowhere and say dumb shit, life happens. keep your eyes closed," piko adds quickly. he thinks his face is heating up, and besides, he should probably start applying his makeup. 

the angle is weird, and his arm feels like it's unnaturally extended since he's never done someone else's makeup, but it doesn't feel particularly hard. it helps that yuuma is visibly relaxing from his usual poker face to something more serene, and he's leaning into piko's palm, which is kind of making piko melt and die a little inside. he has to stop again to gather himself, even though no one's gonna see him getting flustered at his own boyfriend. 

then he gets out the eyeliner and he realizes he is truly in for some deep shit. at first he just has to lean his hand against yuuma's cheek or nose to get a good angle for the outline, but that's clearly not going to work to get the wing right. he scoots forwards and their knees knock, and then he's giving into impulse and sitting up, with his knees on either side of yuuma's waist in a sort of almost-straddle.

"is this too close?"

"um. where do i put my hands?"

ah. piko isn't sure either. "it'll just be a second."

it isn't a second.

to his credit, piko usually does his eyeliner pretty quickly since he has a lot of practice and also no patience. however, these traits don't quite apply to this situation, and it's taking a little bit longer than he was expecting to figure out the wing. and then there's the details he adds, like heart shapes or spikes for eyelashes, and fuck, he isn't even finished with both eyes. piko leans back for a second to evaluate where they're at, using that as an excuse to sit on yuuma's lap. very smooth. 

"can i open my eyes?"

he peers at his eyeliner from the other side to see how the light reflects off of it. "yeah, it should be dry enough."

yuuma blinks his eyes open and refocuses on piko's face, slowly moving to clasp his arms around piko's lower back in a loose hug, then unclasping them to look away and tug on one of his earring chains. 

"um."

"um...?"

"are you...comfortable?"

"yeah. are you?"

he thinks he catches a glimpse of pink spreading across yuuma's cheeks as he nods. there's silence for a bit before he manages, "no one's ever sat on my lap before."

"really? i thought kids did that a lot. lui used to sit on my lap all the time when we were younger." he snorts and adds, "i think he found my reactions funny."

"why?"

"you know those kids that are ridiculously heavy just out of sheer energy? and they knock the wind out of everyone?"

"ohhhh."

"yeah, that was lui. i'd invent a new death threat each time."

"i can't be that bad if you aren't threatening me."

"yeah, but you aren't sitting on me either." piko shoots back.

"you'd threaten most people either way."

"well." piko dips the brush back into the liquid liner as an excuse to look away. "you're not wrong. close your eyes again,"

yuuma smiles ever so slightly, but he still listens, looking a lot more at ease than he was a few seconds ago. he rests his hands on piko's thighs this time, and time slows as they finally ease into being comfortable like this. piko takes his time perfecting lines and painting out hearts on his cheeks, and yuuma likewise makes circular motions with his thumbs on piko's leg. the world narrows down to soft touches and yuuma's peaceful expression alone.

even when yuuma's hands clench into fists at the feeling of highlighter on his nose, the peaceful feeling doesn't feel ruined.

"is it too much?"

"it's in my pores." 

"hold on, lemme get makeup remover then." 

he doesn't get off of his lap to reach the table; the table's close enough that as long as he keeps his balance, he can lean to the side, reach out for the package, and tug it over. yuuma jerks a little at the feeling of the makeup wipe--it must be colder than he was expecting--but the highlighter comes off quickly and the tension eases out of his shoulders as soon as it came.

"thank you."

piko quickly presses a kiss to his cheek. "no problem. do you want the lipstick thing flower does?"

"yeah."

the twisting-to-the-side-to-reach-the-coffee-table process repeats, and as piko opens the lipstick tube, he says, "you don't have to keep your eyes closed,"

"it's hard to keep eye contact."

"who do you take me for, someone who blindly applies lipstick? i'm not gonna hold a staring contest, i'm gonna be looking at your lips."

"it'd be weird," yuuma insists, but nevertheless, he keeps his eyes open when piko cups his face again and gently nudges his lower lip with his thumb.

"open; if you're only doing the upper lip, you don't want it to transfer."

yuuma lets his jaw drop so that his mouth forms an exaggerated O.

"this isn't the dentist, i meant like. slightly parted," piko laughs. "jesus christ. okay."

his second try is a lot better, but piko still uses his thumb to adjust his lower lip and keep it in place while he paints the line of yuuma's cupid bow and fills everything else in. meanwhile, yuuma visibly stills, trying not to breathe much, to the point where his hands stop tracing shapes.

"aaaaand done."

yuuma exhales while piko leans back.

"are you ready to take a look?"

he ponders this for a moment before saying, "...no, the videos usually show the couple looking at the results at the same time."

piko almost snarks back that this isn't a video, so they don't have to do that, but he thinks that would dampen his enthusiasm. instead, he asks, "do you want me to stay here?"

"yeah, i'm gonna pick out eyeshadow."

"alright, i won't look."

piko closes his eyes and listens to the quiet clattering of products being picked up and moved into each other and set back down again. then there's the subtle flipping of various palettes being opened and closed, until the last one is closed with a more definitive thwump and yuuma no longer seems to be twisting. 

the first touch of the brush to his eyelid is insanely delicate and feather soft. it's almost too soft, to be honest, but the repetitive motions make time lull even slower than when piko was the one applying the makeup. then yuuma seems to remember what piko had done, and he cups his cheek in his palm, and piko is convinced he's died and gone to heaven. he never realized relaxation could coat your limbs and sink into your bones like this.

after a short eternity, both eyelids seem to be finished, until a fingertip gently swipes from the corner of his eye to the center. is he adding glitter to the inner corners? that's gonna look so cool when it's done. piko kind of hopes that yuuma suddenly remembers he forgot something so it won't end soon. the eyeshadow process alone is soothing enough that he wishes it'd continue forever.  
a tube of something opens with a bubbly pop, and then a few moments later, something cool and sort of wet touches at a point by his eyelashes. even if time wasn't moving at a sluggish, dreamlike pace at the moment, the brush still would've felt agonizingly slow; at several points, the brush stops mid motion, as though yuuma wasn't too confident. 

his hand is warm and solid against piko's cheekbone. sometimes his knuckles start to press into his skin a little too much to be comfortable, but he draws back every time and goes back to using more careful pressure. the weight is a little strange either way, but piko is in a comfortable daze and can't say he feels like complaining anyway.

there's an absence of touch for a bit, and then his fingertips are back to using gentle, circular movements to apply something to his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. maybe blush or highlighter? ...yuuma's fingertip grazes the top of his cupid's bow, and piko's breath catches. definitely highlighter.

"open."

piko opens his mouth, expecting a lipstick brush next, and then there's the sound of fond laughing.

"no, your eyes."

"you're finished already?" piko asks. he hopes he properly stopped any whiny traces from seeping into his voice. he's not ready for that level of embarrassment today.

"mmhmm. let's go look together."

piko begrudgingly slides off of yuuma's lap and stands up, then they both sleepily make their way to the bathroom. 

"at the count of three. one... two... three."

the light is turned on and piko immediately looks to see yuuma's reaction in the mirror. his lips have parted slightly in surprise, and he keeps staring head-on, as though he can't believe what he's seeing.

"what do you think?"

yuuma takes a minute to snap out of it and answer. "it's really nice. ...i didn't think i'd look good with lipstick." 

"you should wear it more often."

he doesn't seem to know how to receive the compliment, since he asks instead, "did i do a good job?"

piko finally stops to properly look at himself. he immediately notices the eyeliner wings aren't symmetrical, but his perfectionist tendencies aren't really important right now, so it doesn't matter. the mismatched green and blue glitter is a cute touch though, and the highlight is perfect. he tells him the latter two comments, and yuuma tucks one arm around himself, scratching at his neck with the other.

"you have pretty eyes, so i thought it'd be pretty if the colors matched. or mismatched? matched the mismatch?"

"oh, thank you. uh, do you want to take some mirror selfies?"

"sure."

piko has three favorite selfies out of that batch: one of yuuma hugging piko from behind, both of them with stupid grins on their faces; one of piko kissing yuuma's cheek; and a slightly blurry shot of piko laughing, a black smudge by the corner of his mouth as yuuma presses more kisses to his cheek in return.


End file.
